dwexpandedfandomcom-20200215-history
Realm of Darkness
Realm of Darkness is the sixth episode of the first season of Doctor Who Time and Space Click http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sAPYkVBW4AI to preview this episode. Section heading "I've seen then creatures before, they can't be fought, they can't be bargained with, all we can do is run!" The Doctor The Doctor and Zack travel to an unknown moon after recieving a distress call on his psycic paper. There they meet David Ranch, Steve and Ben, who are the only survivors of an expedition to the moon. David explains to the Doctor that they have been here for weeks, and so many of their crew members have been killed, recently the person who sent out the distress call. The Doctor then realises who he is facing, the Vashta Nerada. He tells them all to start moving and to get to the tardis, but before he finishes his sentence Ben tells him that one of the shadows has attached itself to him. The Doctor tells Ben not to move, but is pointless when his whole body disappears. The rest of them make it into a room where the Doctor examines a computer, stating that this must be a new kind of Vashta Nerada. He tells them that it's a herbical Vashta Nerada, which can eat the whole human body. Soon on Steve dies, with only th Doctor, Zack and David left, the Doctor tells them to go to the tardis while he stays and negotiates with the enemy. When they leave the Doctor sees a floating jacket in the air, stating that the shadows are using human clothing to communicate. The Doctor gives them a warning to stay on the moon and leave earth alone, but when they refuse the Doctor sets the base to blow and uses the tardis to travel back to earth. On earth the Doctor drops off David, who both says their goodbyes to each other, hoping to meet again some day. David then walks off and Zack asks the Doctor "I thought you were going to ask him to come with us," the Doctor then replies, "I was," Cast The Doctor- James Burnell Zack Rogers- Daniel Isaac David Ranch- Jacob Edwards Steve- Joshua Ness Ben- Christopher Ness Continuaty - David Ranch is seen throughout season 1, but the Doctor forgets, he is the housekeeper in episode 2, the human soldier in episode 4, and himself in episode 6 - David Ranch returns as a companion for Season 2 - Steve is seen throughout season 1 also, as the image of the Virus in episode 2, and the human soldier in episode 5 - The Doctor mentions David's father to him, with David stating that his father went to Coralouge weeks ago, David's father was a previous companion of the Doctor and was seen in the Christmas special Invader of the Dead, but died in that episode which explains why the Doctor was so remorseful to ask David to travel with him - Originally Captain Jack harkness' son was to appear in this episode, but he was replaced by David Ranch - An alert on the psycic paper was simular to the alert from River Song in Silence in the Library